The invention relates generally to optical communications, and more particularly to the transmission of analog signals in cable television systems using wavelength division multiplexing.
Analog lightwave communication systems are typically used in today's CATV trunking and distribution networks. Trunking applications typically are limited to about 40 video channels per fiber due to CSO and CTB considerations. Thus, to carry 80 video channels and maintain transmission quality requires the use of two fibers.
A need exists for an analog lightwave communication system than can transport a greater number of video channels over a single fiber without degrading CSO and CTB performance.